


let it snow, let it snow, let it snow

by QueenIsabelle



Series: Zutara Month 2020 [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Day 2: Winter, F/M, First snowfall, Fluff, Modern AU, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Snowfall, Zutara Month, Zutara Month 2020, it's super cute, meeting the family au, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24084196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenIsabelle/pseuds/QueenIsabelle
Summary: Day 2: WinterKatara is taking her boyfriend home to the Southern Water Tribe to meet her family.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zutara Month 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736344
Comments: 3
Kudos: 159





	let it snow, let it snow, let it snow

“You need to calm down,” Katara said, grinning wryly at her boyfriend. Zuko frowned at her, his face adorably scrunched up underneath the red knitted cap she’d forced on his head moments before they left the airport. They were currently standing at the pick-up area, waiting for Katara’s father and brother to pull up and take them to Katara’s childhood home.

“I am calm,” Zuko said stubbornly. Katara let go of her suitcase handle to wrap both hands around his left arm, snuggling into his side.

“No, you’re not,” she said. “You’re freaking out.”

Zuko huffed. “Well, can you blame me? I’m meeting your family for the first time, and we both know that I’m not very good at first impressions.” Their first meeting sprang to mind: Katara visiting the Jasmine Dragon, Zuko spilling a tray of tea on her, the both of them stumbling over their words and actions as Zuko’s uncle stood off to the side and laughed at them.

Katara laughed. “You have nothing to worry about. Sokka already knows you.”

“Sokka knows me as his college roommate. He doesn’t know me as his little sister’s boyfriend,” Zuko pointed out. Sokka had moved back home after he graduated last year, leaving a period of merely a month before Zuko and Katara had gotten together.

“He’ll live,” Katara deadpanned. Despite his best attempts to be the overprotective big brother-type, Katara had never let Sokka get away with it. She could take care of herself, and everyone knew it, especially the people she had dated. The only one who had dared to cross her—Jet, the dick from freshman year, who decided to cheat on her with her dorm neighbor—had paid severely for it. Not many women wanted to date someone with the reputation of a micropenis.

Zuko sighed, but put his arm around Katara, pulling her closer into him. She smiled up at him, only to find that Zuko was not paying attention to her.

“Zuko?” She startled as she felt a snowflake land on her cheek, right underneath her eye. She looked up to the sky to see the snow begin to fall faster, steadier. Zuko was fascinated by it. “Zuko?”

“Huh?” he asked, tearing his attention away from the sky and back to her.

“What, have you never seen snow before?” she teased.

Zuko shook his head. “No. It’s incredible.” He held a hand out, his fingers turning red from the cold, to catch the snow in his open palm. The flakes melted quickly against his warm skin. Katara smiled widely.

“Are you serious?” she asked.

“You do know I’m from the Fire Nation, right?” He turned to smirk at her for a moment, and Katara was temporarily dazzled by the white gathered in his dark lashes, highlighting the gold of his warm eyes. How he continued to make her melt despite dating for nearly half a year both surprised and thrilled her.

“I know, smartass,” Katara said, blinking herself out of her daze. “It’s just strange to me. Snow is like… a part of who I am.” Days of snowball fights and sledding with her family flew through her mind, followed by the memory of curling up with her mother before the fire to read a story. Her mother would have loved Zuko.

Zuko smiled at her. “That must be why I love it.”

Katara tried to fight the smile that threatened to overwhelm her face. She gladly lost the battle and pulled Zuko down to kiss him, long and slow.

A horn honked then, breaking the two of them apart. Zuko nearly jumped a foot away from her as Sokka got out of the passenger side, but Katara’s grip on his arm kept him close by.

“Hey, no kissing in front of me!” Sokka complained. Katara simply rolled her eyes and pulled her brother in for a hug. She glanced back at Zuko to see him watching them fondly. She heard the sound of another door opening, her father getting out to greet them, but still, she stared at Zuko. As he gathered their bags to put them in the trunk. As he shook her father’s hand. As he climbed into the backseat of the car beside her.

“What?” Zuko asked, finally noticing her gaze. “Do I have something on my face?”

“Just some snow,” Katara said, reaching forward and brushing the flakes away.


End file.
